Never afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by TwistedFaiths
Summary: Sango decides thatit's time for her to leave her friends for a while but runs into unexpected temptation.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts out with Sango finding it better that she and her friends have sometime away but her friends don't like the idea so much...

"Are you sure Sango?" Kagome asked seemingly unconvinced by her friend's decision.

"Positive." Sango replied as she continued to stuff her already over stuffed bag, jamming a few more articles of clothing inside.

"But why? I mean we put together the money to buy this house for a reason Sango...So we can all stay together a-and never break apart." Kagome said as she looked down towards her feet, her inside pain clear as she fumbled with the ends of her skirt. Sango sighed and shook her head as she looked up from her bag to her friend. "Kags, I'll be back alright? I won't stay gone forever..."

Kagome instantly looked up at Sango her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her close "Don't leave me in this house with these men!"

"HEY! I and Miroku aren't that bad, Kagome!" Inuyasha scoffed arrogantly as he burst into the room, "If anything I should be the one begging Sango to stay, between your constant whining and Miroku's new found obsession for porn I think Sango and I are the only normal ones in this house."

Kagome turned around slowly, twitching slightly "Excuse me...?"

Inuyasha huffed as he began to repeat himself "You heard me! Sango and I ar-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's all to familiar angry tone yelling "SIT BOY!"

With that the hanyou crashed face first into the hard wood floor. Kagome hmpfed as she stomped out of the room leaving the Inuyasha in is misery. Inuyasha twitched up slowly

"Why you little..." Inuyasha left the insult to hang deciding that he tasted enough floor board for one day. Sango shook her head and zipped her bag, tossing it over her shoulder and sighed, "And to think you two are married..."

Inuyasha scoffed as he stood to his feet and dusted off his black, fitted SlipKnot t-shirt, "You telling me, sometimes I wonder just what the hell I was thinking..."

Sango smiled slightly as she picked up Kirara and placed her on her shoulder, "I don't know maybe how banging she looks in those incredibly tiny skirts she wears?"

The hanyou's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, "Are you kiddin'?"

Sango giggled as she tied her long dark brown hair into a high ponytail, "Oh please dog boy you aren't fooling me, your just as perverted as Miroku."

Inuyasha scoffed and took Sango's bad insinuating that he was willing to help haer carry it, "Just as perverted as Miroku...Where are you going anyways? Not to be mean but you hardly have anyone in your left except Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and I."

They began to walk out of the house, Sango looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "I'll be fine...don't worry about me I can take care of myself..." Inuyasha nodded and dropped her bag into her hand the unexpected weight from it caused her to nearly fall face first but she caught her balance.

"Ok, then meaning you can carry your own bag." the hanyou smirked.

Sango glared slightly about to say something completely uncalled for before she was interrupted by a all to familiar grope. Sango swung around slapping Miroku clean across his face, "Touch my ass again and your a dickless, dead man got it?!"

Miroku grinned as the cheek in which Sango slapped him on turned red, "Ah, Sango my dear I shall greatly, greatly miss you..."

_And my ass?_ Sango thought as she twitched with anger.

"Whatever Miroku," Sango sighed as she threw he duffel bag over her shoulder once more and began to walk down the side walk, "I have a train to catch."

"Take care of yourself Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran outside frantically waving in Sango's direction, "Don't forget to text, call, e-mail, facebook, twitt..."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome went on, _I need to remind myself to delete her number..._

**Later that night...**

Sango finally arrived at the train station for walking atleast 3 hours. Her feet ached from the long, exhausting walk and she was just about ready to snatch up the nearest available seat she could find when she heard the loud roar of the approaching train. "This is it, Kirara." Sango whispered to her tiny fire cat as the train came to a halt in front of them.

She stepped onboard, looking around and making eye contact with some...rather unfriendly faces. Sango quickly sat in the nearest empty seat and sat her bag in the empty seat next to her. Kirara mewed and scurried to her mistress' lap. Sango smiled and looked down at her tiny companion as the train began to move.

Sango rested her head back, putting her ear buds in and closing her eyes.

**So why do good girls like bad guys?  
I had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me? **

Played in her ear and she gazed out of the window as the train speeded Tokyo skyline. It was beautiful. Sango smiled as she realized how far she was from her friends...She was free.

As the train stopped Sango grabbed her bag and and maneuvered her way passed people getting onto the train to get off. When she got off she made her way up the stairs and onto the main street. She looked around in awe. The buildings in this side of town were so big and colorful.

_If only Kohaku could have seen this..._

Sango stopped in front of a huge map, "Let's see...I'm here and I have to get to the Chikyuu Hotel." She looked around and spotted a nearby alley way then looked back down at the map, "Cutting through this alley should put me right in front of it..." Kirara looked down at the map and mewed in agreement.

Sango looked across the street once more and began to cross it when then she caught the sight of a bright light out of the corner of her eye- Head lights!

She hurried and hopped out of the way as the speeding car drove passed the horn sounding as the person driving yelled out insults. Sango contnued across the street and to the alley. She looked down the alley. It was dark and damp, traces of graffiti strewn over the surrounding building's walls. Sango huffed as she held her fire cat close.

_Why was she nervous? This wasn't like her. _

She continued into the alley, keeping her head turned straight ahead. Her footsteps echoed and she made her way down. She was almost towards the middle when she saw a group of men come into view some what towards the end of the alley. She stopped and dripped off towards the side.

_Wait? Why was SHE hiding? SHE who never backs down from a fight? hiding? not SHE the best female taijiya of her time?_

She sighed as she cleared her mind and carried on forward. Holding her head some what high and and closed her eyes.

As she passed the group of men one of the guys in the middle stopped talking to the others and watched her walk by he was clearly checking her out noticing this the others stopped their conversations and turned to see just what caught their buddy's interest.

"Where are you headed this time of night, Jou-chan?", the middle man yelled out.

Sango hmphed as she continued by, "As if that's any of your business."

This caused the rest of the men to gasp and mumble beneath their breath.

The middle man simply chuckled and began the follow Sango snapping his fingers to single the others to follow. Sango turned her head when she heard the unwanted company's footsteps giving her a chance to get a good look at the middle guy. His hair was black and kept in a high ponytail, his eyes were two pools of blue and he had some what tan skin. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt and wore a black leather jacket over it. He looked all to familiar...

**You've got pep in your step  
You live your life with no regret  
How you look when you are wet  
Is something I can't forget**

"Quit following me!" Sango yelled over her shoulder as she sped up her pace a bit.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to like that you spiteful bitch?" One of the followers yelled out.

"Yeah, Nobody talks to Kouga like that!" Another one blurted out.

Sango stopped and spun around quickly, "Kouga? I knew i recognized you..."

Kouga smirked, his hands were buried within his pockets as he walked around her in small circles, "Yeah, your the one girl...the girl who lives with mutt-face and Kagome."

It's been a while since anyone heard from Kouga. Sango hadn't seem him since Kagome told him off about a year back when she acknowledged that she was in love with InuYasha.

"It's Sango." Sango said as she turned her attention away from him.

"Sango...yeah, yeah that's right and what a beautiful name I might add." Kouga said as he continued to circle the taijiya, "And where's the mutt and Kagome?"

Sango sighed, growing tired of just standing there and began to walk away, "At home, away from me thank God."

As she continued to walk she heard her followers footsteps behind her.

_Why are the following me? No matter i'll just lose them..._

Sango began to run until she got to a street, her hotel was right across it.

_Trying to uut running Kouga? bad idea._

Sango waited for a few cars to pass then she bolted across the street and into the front doors of the hotel. She turned and closed the door behind her seeing her followers still across the street.

_Good, I made it..._

She walked over to the front desk and checked. When she was handed her key she went up the her room and opened the door, stepped in and turned on her light only to stifle a scream when she saw Kouga sitting on the couch. His arms layed along the back of the couch and his legs crossed.

"Shit!" She yelled as she stumbled back against the door.

Kouga smirked revealing the tips of of his sparkly white fangs, "Did I scare you, Kirei?"

_What the fuck do you think?!_

"No shit!" Sango hissed as she let Kirara off her shoulder, "Look, creep! I'm not Kagome i'll beat the hell out of you first and ask questions later!"

Kirara hissed also, her red eyes like fire as she grew ready to protect her mistress.

Kouga chuckled as he stood and dared two steps toward Sango, "Calm down, Jou-Chan..."

Sango clenched her pocket, "Step any closer and i'll hack your balls off and stuff them down your throat!"

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and stared as if he just saw a ghost, "Feisty..."

Sango smirked, "Try me, Wolf boy."


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna kiss your lips

The ones between your hips

If I cash in all my chips on you

Then baby I'd be rich

"Shhh, Jou-Chan. I'm not here to hurt you.." Kouga said smoothly as he made his way around the center table.

Sango watched his every move closely, stepping back slightly, "I swear Kouga...any wrong movements and i'll-"

"You'll do nothing..." Kouga interrupted as he stopped in front of her, "Call off your fire cat...I only wish to speak with you."

Sango looked down at Kirara anxiously. She wasn't sure if she should trust the youkai. In her past her family had a run in with a gang of wolf youkai. Her parents explained to her how when coming encounter with these types of demons she had to stand her ground and show no fear, they could easy sniff out her fear and at this point with Kouga getting to close, Sango was shaking in her leather combat boots.

"Please, Sango?" Kouga asked as he shot her a reassuring smile.

Sango sighed, looking down at Kirara and nodded, "Very well..."

Kirara shot Kouga a death glare before turning away, not taking her fire like eyes off him as she sought refuge in a corner.

Kouga returned the cat's glare. He hated cats. Cats hated him. Heh.

Sango folded her arms and walked by Kouga bumping into his shoulder as she did, "Let's make this quick."

Kouga watched her as she went by, he enjoyed that little gesture she just made. He watched her as she made her way around the table and sat on the couch, crossing her arms and legs and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting..." Sango said as tapped her finger tips against her shoulder.

Kouga smirked and eased his way next to her. He dreamed of the day a cute, little, feisty vixen like her would say that to him. He looked into her eyes and instantly got lost. Before he knew it he was daydreaming about what it would be like to have her beneath him, gasping out his name.

Sango growled, clearly becoming more irritated.

Kouga looked down her neck and over her shoulders. His eyes eventually made their way down to her breasts making him bite his lip. He was then abruptly brought back to reality by a deliberate slap across the face.

"Kouga!" Sango spat as her face reddened with anger.

"Huh? What? I'm Kouga," He said as he shook his head trying to snap out of the remaining trance.

"I know who you are, Idiot! Now get to it!" Sango hissed as she clenched her fists.

Now get to it? Get to what? Kouga thought as he gazed upon the enraged woman. He forgot exactly what she was referring to but he liked the sound of it.

Sango sighed and stood, "I had enough of this for one night..."

She made her way over to the door and opened it, "You can leave now..."

Kouga stood also and walked out of the room, "Alright...but tell me one thing..."

Sango raised her eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He asked smoothly, letting the words roll off his tongue. His eyes sparkled as he stared into hers.

"H-Huh? What?...No?" Sango answered, taken back a little by the strange question.

Kouga smirked and began to walk away, giving her a small salute as he walked off.

Sango closed the door and leaned against it.

Have I ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? Where have I heard that before? What the hell did he mean! and and what did he want to talk to me about? WAIT why do I even care?!

Sango locked the door, deciding to play it safe since it seemed this place had stray wolves running around the joint.

She sighed.

Kouga...leader of one of the most brutal youkai gangs in Tokyo. Strong and handsome...and his eyes, oh! those beautiful eyes. Wait! What the hell?!

Sango shook her head abruptly, "I must be tired because I'm losing my mind..."

Kirara mewed in agreement rubbing against Sango's leg.

Sango sighed, "You didn't have to agree to that, you know?"

Kirara mewed once more. This one a bit more sarcastic sounding.

Sango smirked and walked went over to her bag, grabbing a few cloths before heading into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush, squeezing a little bit of tooth paste on the brush and began to brush her teeth. She lazily looked into the mirror only to see a piece of paper taped to it. She squinted to read the small, fine handwriting. It read...

Here's my number. So call me...baby.

WHAT THE HELL?!

When Sango read this she almost spit the tooth paste all over mirror. She looked over her surrounding quickly, snatching the paper off the mirror and stuffing it into her pocket.

Sango washed the toothpaste from her face and quickly changed into her usual sleep wear. (Grey shorts and a snug white t-shirt)

She was just about to take her hair down and brush it when her phone began to to ring.

So come on

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

Sango ran into the main room quickly and grabbed her phone from her bag, reading checking her caller I.D.

Kagome.

Sango answered it after sighing reluctantly.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said as she rolled her eyes happy Kagome couldn't see her. It's not that she didn't like Kagome, she was a good friend but at time she could get kind of annoying.

"Sango! How are things?" Kagome asked in a sing song voice.

"Uhh..." Sango looked around the hotel room. With the Kouga thing that happened earlier she hadn't actually had time to admire the room. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and the moon was nearly full and bright, "Actually things are rather nice..."

"That's fantastic! I'm glad!" Kagome said joyously.

"Yeah...what about you? How are things there?

"Umm...Well...Inuyasha and Miroku decided to attempt to make dinner so-"

"Inuyasha and Miroku?! Cooking?!"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah! Who knew, Right?!"

Kagome continued to carry on about Inuyasha and Miroku when Sango's phone buzzed. She looked at it.

1 NEW MESSAGE

"Hold on, Kags." Sango said as she open the message. It read...

Hope I didn't shake you up, hun. I don't like scaring such beautiful little ladies such as yourself ;)

Sango stared at the message in disbelief and that winky face! Oh god that winky face! She couldn't get it out of her head. Before she realized it she was imaging Kouga himself winking at her.

"Kouga? But how? How did he get my number?!" Sango accidently thought aloud.

"Kouga!?" Kagome squealed seeming a bit worried.

Sango shook her head trying to think, "Oh, nothing nevermind Kags..i'll call you back later, ok?"

"Sango? is everthing alright? What about Kou-"

Sango hung up and began to dial Kouga's number remembering his number off the slip of paper she pulled off her mirror.

The phone to ring. With every ring her chest grew heavier.

"Yo?" Kouga asked in a sleepy raspy voice.

He was asleep? That quick? Did I wake him? His voice...it sounds so...sexy.

Sango shook her thoughts away. She was suppose to be angry not oddly aroused.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!" Sango yelled no longer sure on anything anymore.

"Calm down, hun...I saw your number written on your check in information and I remembered it."

Sango sighed, "Oh..."

She heard him chuckle and he face turned as red as Inuyasha's kimono.

That voice! THAT VOICE!

"What are you up to, hun?"

Sango didn't know what to say. It was like when she was talking to him should couldn't think straight anymore.

"I umm...I..."

"You...?"

"I got to go!" She said just about to hit the end button.

"No! wait!" Kouga demanded anxiously.

"What?"

"What are you wearing. baby?"

Sango's faces turned '50 shades of red' as she stared into space.

Kouga laughed only imagining how red her face must be.

Kouga had to give it to her. The girl was strong willed, not many women crossed paths with Kouga and went home lonely the same night. Sango was tough enough to resist him charm...until now that was. Kouga bit his lip and decided to continue this little game of cat and mouse...they'd play games 'her way' and then maybe just maybe if he's smooth enough he'd be able to get her into his bedroom.

"I said what are you wearing, doll?

Sango blinked rapidly, wondering if Kouga just asked what she thought he asked. When it became clear to her he did she attempted to regain he composure.

"What's it to you?"

So come on

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon

Kouga chuckled, "Feisty...I admire that in a woman." The thought of a woman strong enough to dominate...maybe even be 'on top' sent Kouga's hormones through the roof.

"I just bet you do..." Sango said softly, giving some what in the the wolf's charm.

"Sango...come over..."

"What?!"

Kouga's voice was velvet.

"Come over to my place..."

END OF CHAPTER 2

x) I hope this is enjoyable. I will begin to work on the third chapy tomorrow. Will Sango go to Kouga? Wel'll just have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMON! LEMONLEMONLEMONY!**

Song: S&M Rihanna

**Na na na na na **

**Come on!**

"W-What?!" Sango squealed again even though she clearly heard what he said the first time.

"Don't be shy...I won't bite," Kouga said in almost a whisper.

Sango shook her head trying to regain focus, she stared at the phone in silence for almost 5 minutes.

"Sango?" Kouga called, breaking the silence. His voice took on a rather amused tone.

"Goodnight, Kouga!" Sango forced herself to hiss trying to seem as angry as she possibly could through all her fluster. She then hung up the phone and plopped down on the could have sworn she heard Kouga chuckle before she hung up.

_That idiot! Who does he think he is anyway?! God!? He can't just tell me to come over on the phone like some sort of damn booty call!_

Sango layed there, staring up at the ceiling which was adorned in golden designs. She was no longer confused about what Kouga wanted from her, actually, She knew exactly what he wanted.

Just then her phone began to ring again. She immediately answered, she knew he'd call back.

"What the hell do you want, Kouga?! I thought I made it clear to you that I-"

"Kouga?" Miroku questioned seeming a bit stunned.

Sango's face flushed. She never felt this humiliated before in her entire life.

"Mi...roku?" She finally forced herself to say.

"Yep, Miss me?" He asked a bit cheery.

**Na na na na na  
Come on!**

Sango's eyes darkened as all of Miroku's lecherous stunts played back in her head.

"Gee, I don't know! Miss my ass?"

"Why yes, In fact I do."

Sango growled and punched a pillow in reflects. If Miroku had been there he would have been in so much pain.

"So, I heard you ran into Kouga?" Miroku asked quickly, changing the subject.

"KOUGA?!" She heard Inuyasha hiss out in the background.

Sango sighed.

_Was everybody listening to this?_

"Yeah, I ran into him..." Sango rolled her eyes, "A big ass jerk as usual..."

"Ouch..." She heard a voice say behind her. She quickly looked over the back of the couch.

"Kouga?!" She nearly screamed when she saw him leaning against the windowsill.

"SANGO?! SANGO WHAT'S GOING ON?" She heard Miroku call out as the phone slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a small thud.

**Na na na na na  
Come on!**

She stared at Kouga in disbelief. He wore no shirt, his tone body highlighted under the soft white glow of the moonlight. His hair was no longer it's usual ponytail and hung down over his broad shoulders and down his back.

Sango continued the stare, her mouth slightly ajar as she scrapped her brain for words.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she finally blurted out, regaining her ability to speak.

Kouga made his way over to her slowly, his ice blue eyes never leaving hers.

The flustered look that masked her face made Kouga smirk.

Sango's flustered look quickly darkened as she glared at the practically half naked youkai, "You never give up...you can't take no as an answer!"

Kouga slowly sat beside her, "You never actually told me 'no', sweetheart."

Sango growled, she hated being out-smarted.

"SANGO? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT ABOUT KOUGA?" She heard now Kagome's voice call out from the phone which layed on the floor.

Kouga looked down at the phone lazily as he picked it up and put it to his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YO-" Sango began to yell but was interrupted by the feel of Kouga's warm hand against her inner thigh. Her face flushed bright red as she felt parts of her body that she forgot existed spark to life.

"Hello? Kagome? This is Kouga, Sango's sorta busy right now but i'll make sure she calls you back tomorrow and tell...well more like brag all about it." Kouga said with an amused tone as he hung up the phone not giving Kagome a chance to reply.

Sango looked up from his hand and up to his face. Looking into his eyes she could see the greed he held on the inside. If she didn't do anything quick he was most likely going to fuck her inside out all night...unless. Sango smirked, unless that is she could beat him to the punch.

**Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on!**

"Is that the way you want to play, wolf boy?" Sango smirked as she cupped her hand beneath his chin.

Kouga's eyes widened in confusion, "Huh?!"

Sango giggled, biting her her bottom lip as she looked the wolf over.

_This is going to be fun..._

If she could just over power him, just this once then she could teach him a lesson he will never..never in a million life times forget.

Sango grabbed Kouga's hands and pulled him into the bedroom. If she could pull this off then she could do anything besides this shouldn't hurt...should it?

Sango then pushed the still stunned wolf down onto her California king sized mattress then crawled over him, her long dark brown hair draped over them like a curtain.

She brought her face to his, looking him deeply in the eyes.

He gazed back into hers, his mood changing from stunned to absolutely horny as hell as he felt the blood inside him rush down into his penis.

_Damn she was hot...even more hotter than before..._

he mused as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sango quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them down at his sides. As much as she wanted him to hold her she couldn't allow him to get the better of her.

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

**There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

**Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

Kouga smirked as he allowed the small woman to dominate him, he knew he would enjoy this.

"Your pretty strong for a chick.." he whispered, a little surprised at the woman's strength. He knew she was strong but god damn!

"Shut up..." Sango whispered back over his lips.

Kouga was about to reply but before he knew it Sango forced her lips upon his, forcing his lips apart as she slid her tongue into his mouth. His tongue greeted hers but she wasn't having it she forced her tongue down against his also pushing down harder on his wrists. There was no turning back now, she had to do this.

Sango pulled away from the kiss a bit reluctantly which surprised her a bit. She looked back down into Kouga's eyes which yearned for more. She was going to make sure to change that she wanted to make it so that Kouga wouldn't ever want none of her again.

Sango then got off of him and went into her bag pulling out her hair tie.

_Perfect..._

She went back over to Kouga and grabbed his hands pulling them above his head and used the hair tie to tie them to the headboard.

Kouga tugged on it a bit surprised at how durable it was.

Sango couldn't help but smirk and look him over admiring her work.

Kouga tugged on the tie once more as Sango straddled his waist.

"There's no use pulling, Kouga. I made sure I double knotted it."

Kouga chuckled, "You do realize i'm a demon right? You weak mortal bonds can't hold me for long."

Sango frowned and grabbed his crouch making him nearly howl in pain and in some what pleasure.

Sango smirked, "The risk is worth taking..."

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

Kouga winced a bit a little thrown off but still played a smirk across his face.

Sango then stood up and stripped herself free of her clothing leaving nothing but her black laced bra on.

Kouga's eyes widen when he saw this, he bit down on his lip trying to keep himself from going insane.

Sango then began to unbuckle his belt smirking to herself.

_I can put this to good use later..._

She then began to pull his jeans off and tossed them to the side. She kissed his waist gently and then began to pull his boxers off with her teeth.

When she saw his length she nearly howled herself. He was EVERYTHING and more a girl was looking for.

He smirked knowing exactly what she was think. He couldn't help feeling proud of himself.

Sango could feel herself begin to grow wet.

She knew this was defiantly going to hurt. She didn't expect him to be so big. Well atleast he better had been the way he talked atleast her could back it up.

"I understand if your having second thought, sweetheart, Untie me so i can show you how it's really done." Kouga smirked as he gazed upon the unsure woman.

"I though I told you to shut up!" Sango hissed as she climb over his waist.

Kouga smirked widened as he tugged on the bonds once more.

Sango eased herself onto him, taking him into her slowly inch by inch as she moaned softly with every inch that went in.

Kouga tilted his head back, taking in the pleasure he felt from her warm, wet sex.

Sango's held onto Kouga's chest as she began to bounce up and down at a slow pace, moving his length in and out of her slowly.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it **

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it **

**Sticks and stones may break my bones **

**But chains and whips excite me**!

Sango began to bounce harder, leaning over a bit to hold her balance.

Kouga breathed heavy as he watched her every move, his eyes begged him to close them and take this moment in to its fullest but he couldn't. He was far to amazed by her.

He then felt a sharp needling pain in his chest which made him groan a bit as he looked down to see what it was.

Sango dug her nails deep into his skin. The mixture of pain and pleasure was to overwhelming. It caused Kouga to howl with pleasure as Sango moaned his name loudly, reaching her first climax as well did he. Their cum dripping down his length and unto his thighs, As her nails slid down his chest and over his stomach.

Sango fell to her side, surprised at how worn out she was from just one go. She looked up quickly when she heard Kouga chuckle slightly.

"My dear, We're just beginning..." He smirked.

"Wh-what?" Sango whispered, obviously out of breath.

Kouga simply snapped the bonds that Sango had tied around his wrists and then grabbed her by her ankles pulling her over to him and forced her legs apart.

"Thought you had me...didn't you?"

Sango's eyes widened. She would have fought back back she was to worn from round one which she thought was going to be the one and only round.

Kouga grinned, "Payback is a bitch."

END OF CHAPTER 3

*Evil laughter* ;o oh yeah...i'm on the naughty list for sure. Since tomorrow is Christmas I won't have another chapter until Wensday. Hope you enjoyed this one though.

Be back after the Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Song~ Broken Hearted Girl~ Beyonce :3**

##############################################################################################################################

**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?**

"Well?! What the hell are you waiting for?" Sango hissed as she struggled to free her wrists from Kouga's powerful grasps.

Kouga chuckled and watch to tiny, fussy women beneath him. "You say that like you want 'it'?"

Sango stopped the struggle, finding it was useless and gazed into the wolf's warm, amused eyes.

_Well maybe I do...?_ She mused as her face blushed and she looked away from him.

The atmosphere changed from heavy, frost bitten, lust to something warmer, something that made them feel somewhat warm on the inside.

Kouga's eyes softened as he saw her facial expressions change, a slight smile touched his lips. "Sango..."

Sango looked back up into his eyes a small smile touching her lips also as Kouga freed her arms from his grasp.

Sango reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a heated, passionate kiss.

Sango then reluctantly pulled away looking him in the eyes as she nodded once. "Take me."

Kouga put his hand against her cheek, caressing it softly. "Are you sure?"

Sango nodded, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. "I want you...don't you want me? I mean _really_ want me..." She said in almost a whisper, searching his eyes.

Kouga stared at her for the longest. He did want her, he had fallen for her the first moment their eyes made contact. But there was one thing.._.person_, rather, he forgot to mention.

"Sango I-"

There was a loud banging at the door which caused them to both flinched, turning their heads in the direction of it.

After a moment they once again found each other's eyes as the stared at one another with confusion in their eyes.

Kouga moved off of Sango as she slid off the bed, going into her bag and slipped on a oversized t-shirt and made her way over to the door. She glanced over her shoulder to Kouga who's face paled as he expression graved.

Sango placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it slowly pulling it open. She gasped when she saw a red pair of raging green eyes staring back at her.

_A girl?_ _No...not just a girl..._

The girl wore a tight, white v-neck shirt and a white denim mini skirt to match. She had her long red hair pulled into two large ponytails on each side of her head which draped over he shoulders.

Sango was about to ask the girl what she wanted but then she remembers Kouga's face and it hit her...

Sango breathed out heavily, preparing herself for the fury of the young female youkai. "May I help you?"

"His smell...is all over you!" The girl spat as she clenched her fists.

Sango knew damn well what she was talking about, and she knew she couldn't lie her way out of this. "...Who's? And who are you?" She kept the door partially closed so the youkai couldn't see inside.

The youkai girl growled, "I'm Ayame. Kouga's MATE!"

_Damn it, Kouga!__ I should have known..._

Sango looked down, her face filling with pain as she tried her best to hide it, the tears stinging her eyes. "...Kouga?"

_That...that bastard...a mate? really?_

Ayame clenched her teeth, having enough small talk, "Move!" She growled as she pushed Sango to the floor and busted into the hotel room.

Sango clenched her fist and put it to her chest. The tears that she so badly tried to hide now running down her cheeks as she waited for Ayame to discover what was going on and possibly try to kill them both.

_How could he do this? Why didn't he say anything?_

She quickly turned her head when she heard a small gasp come from from behind her. What she saw had her completely puzzled.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ayame screamed as she furiously turned back to Sango who was still taking in the scene. Kouga had gone...so was his cloths and the bed in which they once lay was completely made up.

Sango stood to her feet slowly and dusted herself off. "I have no idea...what your even talking about. Where is who?"

Ayame took a good look at Sango and then leaned in to sniff her. "I know my man's scent..." She squinted her eyes at Sango.

Sango sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Your demented if you take me for some type of whore who sleeps with other women's husbands..."

_I don't care if Kouga's a lying, horny, man-whore. I still like don't the way she said "her man"! Just who the hell does she think she is barging her way into my hotel room MY HOTEL ROOM, PUSH ME DOWN AND DEMAND TO SEE "her man" WHO by the way I JUST GOT THROUGH FUCKING!_

Ayame smirked slightly, "Then perhaps i am demented..."

_THIS BITCH!_

Sango's eyes shot open as she swung her hand out, pointing it sharply at the door. "Get out..." She hissed, trying her hardest not to wack this bitch right along side her head, which, by the way was humongous.

Ayame scoffed and bumped by Sango as she left the room, "Your hiding something...and if i find out it is what I suspect it is and I AM going to find out then remember this...your only human!"

Sango glared sharply at the female youkai as she disappeared down the hall.

_Yeah I'm only human...A human bred and trained to wipe snarling son-of-a-bitches like you off this planet... speaking of son of a bitches..._

Sango slammed the door and ran into her room. She looked around everywhere but Kouga and every trace that he had ever been there was gone except for a sheet of paper that had been taped to the headboard.

She walked to the side of the bed pulling the paper off the headboard and sat down as she read.

**Sango,**

**By time you read this letter I will have gone but my heart some how remains there with you. Please try not to be to angry with me. I had no intention on hurting you.**

**-Kouga**

_Please try not to be to angry with me? The nerve of this man!_

**You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase**

The tears stung Sango's eyes as they ran down her face, "That idiot...that complete moron..."

Sango stood and began to walk over to the window as she walked she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand.

She opened the window and stared up at the moon, clenching the piece of paper tightly in her hand, "You...you asshole..."

The tears streamed down her face as she clenched her teeth.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she tossed the crumpled piece of paper out the window. "DAMN YOU!"

Her screams echoed out through out the town followed by her loud sobs as she slammed the window shut.

_How could I be so stupid?! So gullible?! I let a man get the b- no...not a man...a demon...i let a demon get the better of me! A DEMON!_

Sango plopped face first onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

_STUPID! I should have expected this! You can't just tie a guy down, have your way and expect him to love you..._

Sango sobbed into her pillow.

_I began to think we could have something more...then just a one night stand...this is my fault...I let myself fall...Father warned me...and I was stupid enough to give in...Ayame was right...I am a whore...a no good whore...and to think I was going to let him- wait...this...this isn't my fault so why beat myself up about it... he tempted me...so why blame myself? No...this isn't my fault at all ...it's that...that...that DEMON'S! _

END OF CHAPTER 4

#########################################################################

Sorry that took so long xD especially to sango2060 I'm sorrrry! D": I cried a little when I wrote this...It touched my heart a little.

But i can't continue without you guy's reviews so please please please review. Thank you. I will be working on the next Chapter tomorrow.

Will Sango forgive Kouga? What's going to happen next? Keep reading daily to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**SONG~ BAD DOG! By Neon Hitch~ :D**

**##############################################################################**

**I Just Found Out That I'm Fuckin' With A Bad Dog  
But The Beast In Me, She Know How To Train A Bad Dog**

There she sat staring at her reflection in the shattered mirror, brushing her long cocoa colored hair in a rhythmatic manner.

He was going to pay. Oh, yes he was going to pay big time.

She stood and walked over to her closet, slowly swaying her hips from side to side. She went into her closet and slipped on a short black dress barely long enough to cover her thighs and smirked.

She was going clubbing tonight...

She went by her bed grabbing her clutch hand bag and the keys to her new car. She was all ready to go except she was missing one thing...

She walked back over to her broken vanity, bending over and stared at herself in the mirror. "And for the finishing touch..." She whispered to herself as picked up her tube of lipstick and began to fill her lips in with it. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her reflection, the lipstick was her favorite color. Cherry red.

She slowly made her way out of the hotel and through the parking lot. The sound of the heals of her black stilettos clacking against the pavement echoed throughout the night as she made her way to her new jet black Ferrari F40.

Once inside she started the engine, smirking once more as the car purred to life.

She gasped softly. "How could I forget?" She opened the glove department and pulled out a Ruger LCR Revolver, strapping it onto a garter located right beneath her dress. Of course...this wasn't just any ordinary gun. In fact, when aimed right, it had the strength and speed to knock the heart right out of the back of a victim and that included demons.

**Woof! Like A Bad Dog  
Sit! And Be A Good Dog  
Or Imma' Put You Down Bang! Bang!  
Like A Bad Dog**

Sango stared at the small but extremely deadly gun at her side for a while. She couldn't believe she was going to try and do this...was she really that mad at him? Once she layed eyes on his face...his beautiful, beautiful face would she be able to pull the trigger?

Her eyes softened as she thought about it. Could she do this?

She shook her head rapidly, shaking away any doubtful thoughts. The anger and hostility returning to her honey brown eyes as she tugged the ends of her dress down, covering up the small gun and gripped the steering wheel and slammed her foot on the gas.

Now to go train a dog...

The music pulsated out of the club and into the night as Sango stood outside of the huge club looking up at the bright sign. It read:

The Cataclysm

She sighed, biting her time as she once again had doubtful thoughts. When she left this club tonight...it would probably be in handcuffs. Sango slowly made her way inside, flashing her I.D. to the security guards as she passed them.

Once inside the club the music was blaring as people everywhere danced in rhythm. Sango scoffed, to her it looked like dry humping. "This place is just...wow..." She said to herself as she began to maneuver her way by couples, threesomes, foursomes, moresomes all grinding to the music.

"Now where are you...?" She mumured to herself as she looked around for signs of the wolf.

Sango continued to scan the club, he honey brown eyes searching relentlessly until...

"There you are..." She smirked. He sat there, laughing and sipping on what looked like a blend of Vodka and Sprite but she couldn't be sure and that red haired bitch was sitting next the him but she didn't look so happy.

Ooooouah! I'm Breathin On Your Skin  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh  
Ooooouah! You Feel Me Closin' In  
Ooooouah! Oh-Oh-Oh

Sango began began to walk towards the table when someone caught her around her waist which made her jump a bit from shock.

"Hey Beautiful, mind if i had this dance?" the person asked.

Sango clenched her fists as she spun around, "Look Jackas-"

Sango's eyes widened. "Miroku?!"

Miroku's eyes widened also, "Sango? Well, well this is a surprise. Come...join the rest of us." he said as he began to usher the still stunned woman right towards the table in which Kouga sat.

"Wait! What are you doing? Miroku stop!" Sango yelled as she broke free from his grasp and spun around sharply as she slapped him across the face.

Miroku quickly touched the cheek in which she slapped. "Ow! What the heck was that one for?"

Sango smiled apologetically, holding her hands behind her back as she swayed slowly from side to side like a kid who just got busted for stealing from the cookie jar, "Sorry...I'm so use to slapping you all the time... I don't know what came over me..."

"SANGO! HEY OVER HERE!" She heard another voice sing out from the table.

"Kagome?!" She nearly passed out when she turned and saw everyone at the table now staring at her. She saw that InuYasha, Ginta and Hakkaku were also there.

Miroku once again began to usher her to the table as she drug her feet reluctantly.

_No No NO!_

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Miroku said as they stopped in front of the table.

Sango's eyes instantly went to Kouga. His face paled at the sight of her and she could clearly see pain that lurked within those gorgeous eyes of his.

"What are the odds, huh?!" Kagome squealed happily as she hugged Sango tight, "This night keeps getting better and better! First we run into Kouga and Ayame, now you."

Kagome kept talking but she could have been talking to an empty shell for all she knew. Sango stood there and continued to stare at Kouga as he stared back at her,

She knew then and there she could never hurt him. She loved everything about him...even now, how his long, dark hair flowed from his head down over his shoulders and down his back. How his icy blue eyes highlighted in the dim lit room, how his black button up shirt fitted to his body and was ruffled and unbuttoned at the top.

A tear began to form under her eye, She didn't bother to wipe it away quickly in order to hide it. Instead she let it flow down the side of her face.

When Kouga saw this he had to use all the strength within him to keep himself from leaping over the damn table and hugging her, kissing her, licking her tears away...

"Sango...?" Kagome said whispered softly when she saw her friend's condition.

Ayame glared sharply at Sango then she looked over to her mate, seeing the far away look in his eyes. At that point she had no doubt in her mind, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Baby...let's get out of here...Sango and her friends look like they need a little time." Ayame said smoothly as she put her hand against Kouga's cheek.

Kouga instantly pulled away and stood up, quickly maneuvering over to Sango.

"I need to talk to you..." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me...?" Sango questioned as she let him lead her out of the club.

Kouga lead her further down the street until they came across a black and blue Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Kouga quickly straddled the bike, kicking off the lock and grabbed a helmet handing it to Sango, "Put this on and hop on..."

Sango looked down ,"Why should I...?"

"Please? I'm begging you..."

Sango looked up and found his eyes, pleading with hers.

She sighed and took the helmet and she got onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Kouga smiled as she did and started up the bike and it roared to life as they speeded off into the night.

Ayame still sat there, obviously shocked as she took in what just happened. She picked up the glass of Vodka/Sprite that Kouga left and tossed it back, down it quickly then shook her head. She began to growl, slowly getting from her seat and walking off slowly through the crowd.

Inuyasha got up and stood next to Kagome as they watched Ayame disappear in the pulsating crowd, "What the hell was that all about...?"

Sango layed her head on Kouga's back, holding him closer as they sped down the busy streets of Tokyo. Sango watched as people, lights and buildings blurred by. Then she noticed as the streets began to change. The once busy streets now deserted, buildings became trees, lights converted into darkness and people become glowing yellow eyes lurking within the darkness of those trees.

"Hold on tight..." Kouga said as he took a sharp turn and down a bumpy dirt road.

"Where are you taking me...?" Sango said soulessly held onto him tighter as she peeked over his shoulder. She gasped when she saw a gated community come into view, she began to see warning signs.

"YOUR ENTERING WOLF COUNTRY!" "TURN BACK NOW!" "WARNING! DEMONS AHEAD!" "DANGER!" "DO NOT ENTER! RUN BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

As she saw the signs her eyes widened, "Wolf Country? Where are we?"

Kouga looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw her curious expression, "My home..."

Sango gasped as they came to a halt at the front gate.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" Two wolf demons yelled as they began to run towards them but began to slow down once they saw Kouga.

"Kouga! Back so soon?" One of the demons shouted joyously as he approuched Kouga. The other demon stared at Sango, "She ain't Ayame...Who's this human?"

The other demon began to eye Sango as well, "She must be dinner then...Shall I let the others know, Kouga?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Kouga snarled as he wacked the demon aside his head, "This is my guest, Sango..."

The demon rubbed the spot where Kouga hit him and backed away, "Sorry boss..."

"Open the damn gates!" Kouga hissed as vroomed the engine of the bike.

"But boss, where's Ayame?" the demon asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll explain later..."

The second demon ran back towards the gates and began to open them while the other still stood curiously eyeing Sango. "What about Ginta and Hakkaku?" He finally asked.

"Woops, forgot all about those two idiots. No worries they'll catch up." Kouga responded as he started up the motorcycle once more and sped through the gates and down the path towards the "wolf village".

They finally stopped in front of a large house, larger than all the others she has seen.

Kouga turned off the bike and put it in lock.

"This is your house?" Sango asked as Kouga held a hand out to help her off.

"Yep." He responded as she took his hand and got off.

Sango looked around, wishing she hadn't when she saw hundreds of hungry eyes gawking at her. Sango backed away into Kouga's awaiting arms. She turned her head away from the hungry eyes and into his then gently pulled away and cleared her throat.

Kouga sighed opening the door and lightly placing a hand on the small of Sango's back and ushered her in, "Come on. Let's go inside it's saffer inside."

Once inside Sango looked around in wonder. It was beautiful, not at all what she expected from the outside.

There was all black furniture aligned with silver trimmings with a black fur carpet to match on top of a dark brown hardwood floor. Sango ran her hand along the wall looking over the pictures that were on it. She spotted a picture of a fussy baby with blue eyes and medium length black hair.

"Is this you as a baby? No fricking!" Sango squealed as she looked from the picture to Kouga then back at the picture.

Kouga stared at her a second then laughed slightly and took her hand, "Yeah...umm...hey Sango...I'm sorry for the hell I put you through...I know how Ayame can be"

"Kouga it's fine I-"

"No, it's not...look Sango I have something very very VERY important to tell you...I-"

END OF CHAPTER 5

Dramatic Cliffy :I


	6. Chapter 6

LEMON LEMON LEMONY LEMON

**SONG~ Speechless By~ Beyonce**

You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless

Kouga sighed, scraping his brain for the words to say, "I..."

Sango stared at him taking on a puzzled expression, both eyebrows raised. "You?"

Kouga cupped his hands over his blushed face and turned away from her as he walked towards the wall, "DAMN WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" He hissed as he punched the wall leaving a huge whole in it.

Sango smiled softly as she walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him close. "Shhh...I understand." She said as she buried her face into his back.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Sango..." he said as he turned around taking her wrists in his hands, looking her deep in the eyes. "I'm in love with you...you have such a precious, beautiful soul...all this time i've been going after the wrong girls...sure Kagome is nice...and Ayame is a demon like I but you...your one of a kind...your intelligent, strong and beautiful and I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let you go!"

Sango gasped softly, "Kouga I..."

Kouga began to lean in closer to her "Shhh..."

**Where you been baby  
Waited for you all day  
Waited for you to use the key  
That opens my place  
My heart starts trembling  
As I hear your footsteps pace  
Lock opened, doorknob turned  
There appeared your face**

Sango parted her lips slightly, cupping his face with her hands and he wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips met.

Sango pulled away gently, looking up at him. A concerned look written across her face, "What about Ayame...? Don't wolves mate for life?"

Kouga nodded slowly and sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

Sango frowned. She didn't like seeing him like that. She placed her palm beneath his chin and lifted his face up, giving him a reassuring smile. "We'll cross that bridge once we get to it...She doesn't deserve you anyways...Just because you made some dumb promise when you were younger doesn't mean you have to go around pretending like your in love with her...and ok so what? there are laws saying wolves mate for life but...you can't help who you fall in and out of love with..."

Kouga's eyes lit up with realization, "That's right! you know what? To hell with those damn laws!" He said as he bent over and place his arm behind her knees as he swept her off her feet, holding her bridal style and carried her upstairs to formally what was known as his and Ayame's room.

Sango grew a bit uneasy because she could smell Ayame's sent all over the room and she wasn't even a demon but her uneasiness soon disappeared as Kouga layed her down on the warm comfortable bed and crawled over her.

Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night  
Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
In your arms lost for words  
You've got me!

Kouga gazed down at her as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Be mine...forever, Sango...be my mate."

Sango returned his gaze, her warm eyes staring directly into his as she nodded slowly and smiled, "Absolutely..."

Kouga brought his face closer to hers, kissing her once softly then kissed her again, this time he traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck as she granted him access but unlike the last time she allowed his to dominate hers.

Kouga continued to kiss her deeply, running his hand over her waist and down her leg then back up again beneath her dress leaving it against her thigh.

Kouga got off her as their lips parted and she sat up on her knees as was he. He ran his hands down her sides, "This dress looks amazing on you..."

Sango blushed slightly as he did, "Yeah?"

Kouga pulled her close pressing his lips against her ear and nodded which made Sango bite her lip and press her body closer against his. Kouga slid his hands over her back stopping when he reached her ass. "It would look better crumpled up on the floor though..." he whispered softly in her ear.

Kouga slowly slid his hands back up her back, gripping onto the zipper and pulling it slowly down slowly revealing the soft, smooth curve of her back.

Sango tilted her head back slightly as Kouga slowly kissed down her jaw line and then slowly made his way down her neck, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly ajar as she took in the feel. Kouga pulled her dress slowly down half way as he planted kisses between her breast leaving her breathless.

**You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless**

Kouga then gently layed her on her back, pulling her dress slowly down her legs watching as the silky black fabric slid over her smooth skin as Sango reached up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was off she ran her hands along his chest and over his shoulders pulling him over her as he leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly on her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently as he slid his hand behind her and began to unhook her bra. After a moment of fondling with the damned thing he was able to remove it completely revealing the smoothness of her breast to him. He took a moment to admire her beauty, looking her over from head to toe.

Kouga then quickly got off of her; sliding off the bed and grabbed a match, lighting a few candles and dimmed the lights. He didn't want to make this all about fucking her brains out and marking her-which he was basically going to do anyway, but he wanted to make it as romantic as possible something he wasn't accustom to but he wanted to do it for her. He wanted to treat her like the lady she was and not like some girl. He sat at the edge of the bed and began to remove his shoes as Sango slowly crawled over to him, beginning to rub his back gently; planting soft kisses over his neck then slowly her hands made their way down as she began to undo his pants.

**Laying so closely  
I feel your skin rubbing and touching me  
Only sweat between us  
Feeling you kissing and pleasing me  
I rub your back  
I kiss your neck  
I know that you love when we touch like that  
I can feel you need me  
Feels so good to me  
Feels so good to me**

Once all cloths were removed Sango layed back against the bed, the soft mattress forming to the shape of her back and the black silk sheets soft against her skin as Kouga crawled on top of her, gently pulling her legs apart as he kissed her passionately. Sango shut her eyes tightly as she felt him begin to enter her, quickly tossing her arms around his neck. Once he was completely in he took her arms and held them down at their sides, intertwining his fingers with hers. Sango turned her head to the side as he ran his lips over her neck, slowly beginning to thrust as she moaned softly.

Kouga continued to run his soft lips over her skin, searching for the most sensitive spot to mark her as he continued to push and pull in and out of her. As she moaned faintly, Sango couldn't help but notice how her body responded to his movements. When he was completely in her she felt like their bodies merged like they were one, but, when he pulled out she could feel her insides cry out to him, yearning for more.

**Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night  
Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
In your arms lost for words  
You've got me!**

Once Kouga was satisfied with a soft spot he found between her shoulder and her breast he began to pick up the pace, Thrusting harder as she cried out in pleasure. Sango felt her body begin to quake. The adrenaline built up inside of her as Kouga began to thrust even harder she began to slightly move her hips along with his, tossing her head back and moaning out his name loudly causing him to smirk-this is what he's been waiting for. As Sango began to climax Kouga bit down on the soft spot he'd chosen, thrusting even harder hoping to mask the pain with pleasure to make it easier on her.

**Yes, yes, yes  
Yes, yes, yes  
Speechless, all I can say is  
Yeees, yeeees, YEEEEEES!  
All I can say is  
Yeeees, yeees, YEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOO!**

Kouga licked the blood away from her fresh wound beginning to pant heavily. With a hand on each of her arched knees he pushed her legs further apart as he began to pick up even more speed. Feeling how warm she was on the inside and how wet she was made his heart pound. He moaned faintly as he began to climax as well, cumming deep inside her as he began to slow. He paused for a second and then pulled out, laying beside her and gently pulled her over him and held her close. She layed her head on his chest, both panting softly. After they took a moment to cool down Sango looked up at him, "I love you so damn much..." She whispered. Kouga looked down at his new mate, a soft smile touching his lips as he heard her sweet voice ring in his ears. "I love you also, beautiful...Now come, Love. Let's go shower."

**Kiss me  
Hold me  
You've got me  
Speechless**

R&R To find out what happens next :) What's Ayame going to do once she gets home? What's Miroku going to think? How about InuYasha? and does Kagome already know? If she did why has she kept it from everyone? And with one of the most critical laws of wolf courtship broken what's the wolf tribe going to think? So R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Song: ;A; I COULDN'T FIND A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Kouga awoke in the morning feeling so peaceful it scared the hell out of him. He never felt this peaceful before in his life. He looked over his surroundings, squinting at the sunlight which shone through the slightly parted through the silk black curtain. He stared at the window for a second then looked at the peacefully sleeping woman at his side. The sun shone bright on her skin. Kouga smiled and caressed her cheek, brushing strands of hair from her face. Sango smiled unconsciously as Kouga kissed her softly on the forehead. After a moment of admiring his mate he slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake the sleeping women.

After getting dressed Kouga made his way downstairs. He went into the living room and pulled open the curtains, letting the sun bring light into the room. He stood there for a moment, watching a few wolves spar as the others cheered them on. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw one wolf get thrown high up into the air by the other and then landed flat on its ass.

"You asshole." He heard a harsh voice say behind.

"Should have known you were here, Ayame. I could smell your stench." Kouga said as his smile slipped and her turn to her.

She sat in chair with her legs crossed and a cigarette between her fingers. "So now I stink? Funny I remember you telling me how beautiful I smelled like two nights ago. Just because you wooed that whore-"

"_Watch..._How you address my mate like that!" Kouga hissed. "And yeah well I was hypnotized by the wonderful things you could do with your tongue...speaking of whores..."

"I'll _address_ her any fucking way I want!" Ayame shot back as she sprang from the chair, "And last fucking time I check, I was your mate!"

Kouga paused for a second, "Oh yeah...hmm, nahh not anymore." He finally replied, a little humor in his tone.

Ayame nodded slowly, "Ok, Kouga..." She said as she slowly walked over to the door.

Kouga raised his eyebrows, "What? You leaving that easy?"

Ayame scoffed as she snatched open the door, "You _wish_! HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!?" Ayame glanced over her shoulder at Kouga smirking devilishly as the wolves gave her their undivided attention.

Kouga knew this was going to happen anyway but he didn't want it to be by his bitter ex. He walked slowly out the door, "I'm stepping down as your leader..."

Ayame's eyes shot open wide and so did all the other wolves.

"What?!"

"Kouga! No!"

"You can't! We need you!"

A few voices called out from the crowd as the others fell into hushed mumbling and side conversations.

Ayame quickly stepped in front of Kouga, slapping him across the face then pointed back towards the tribe "Tell them why! They deserve answers!" She spat.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kouga snapped having to use all of his inner strength to keep from kicking Ayame all the way to Canada. He heard a couple of female wolves gasp and once again start mumbling.

Ayame looked down to the ground, her toxic green eyes shook from fighting back tears, "Last night...Kouga and I headed out for a night on the town with a couple old friends...We decided to go to a club, think that would be fun...but it all went down hill when he ran into that that GIRL! and brought her back here LEAVING ME AT THE DAMN...and he...he...he mated her." She fought back false tears, "He cheated on me..."

Everyone gasped and looked at Kouga, shock in there eyes.

Kouga growled, "Yeah? So I cheated on her. Guess what? It was fucking worth it! Sango is the woman of my dreams and I'm never going to give her up..."

"Kouga...you broke one of the most...severe laws to our kind out there..." A shaky older demon said as he stepped to the front of the crowd.

Kouga clenched his fists. "Like I give a damn! I LOVE SANGO! I've hardly ever had feeling for this wench." he hissed as he gestured towards Ayame.

Ayame clenched her teeth, "Did I mention...this girl is a human?"

Kouga heard growls abrupt from the tribe as the older demon looked down, shaking his head in disbelief, "You fool." Kouga was taken back a bit from the negative reaction from his tribe.

The older demon turned away, "Kill the human girl...Don't let the idiot stop you..."

Kouga's eyes widened a bit as her heard this. He knew this would happen he just thought they would attempt to kill him instead not her otherwise he wouldn't have ever brought her here, "Over my dead body!" He snarled, clenching his fist in a battle ready position as the wolves closed in.

Eh, yeah this one was kinda sort :/ I lack inspiration and need time to think. I just thought I'd give you guys something.


	8. Chapter 8

My dear, dear, dear Children... You have no clue do you? THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! :)

SONG:There will be a song next chapter xD pinky promise.

Kouga backed up against the door as his former tribe began to get closer "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

_Damn! I don't want to hurt them...there's not one bone strong enough in my body to even harm a hair on any of these idiot's heads! But...I can't let them harm Sango either...I'd die protecting her...I wonder what it would be like...If I just let them- No...never...never in a million life times!_

The wolves were just as close as they could get until a commotion began to get everyone's attention.

"LOOK! UP THERE!"

"IT'S THAT HUMAN GIRL!"

"WHAT'S SHE DOING?!"

Kouga was shocked at first but then began to look up slowly seeing Sango standing on the window's ledge her eyes searching his...he knew what to do. He nodded and Sango did a half smile as she let herself fall from the ledge. Kouga then jumped into action, springing forward of the door and catching Sango in his arms_ right_ before she hit the ground. "Thought I was gonna drop ya, eh?" Kouga smirked as he ran off down the road. Sango simply glared, tossing her hair out of her eyes, "Nope."

Sango's eyes widen as she began to think of an idea, "Kouga, hold on a second..." Kouga looked over his shoulder then back down at the beloved women he cradled in his arms, "Make it quick, they're hot on our trails...". Sango took a moment to ponder "If...we go back to the old well of Kagome's...and go back to the feudal era...don't you think things will be better off?"

Kouga smiled as the sweet voice caressed his ears followed by a harsh realization of what was being said, "What? Hell no! I'd have to go back to wearing..." He trembled as he thought. Sango smiled up sweetly as she blushed, "It was sexy."

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, "Well then the hell are we waiting around for? Let's go find mutt face and Kagome and discuss it with them."

Sango smirked to herself. She always got her way with this guy...in more ways then one.

"Hey! Wait a minute...You were going to shoot me last night weren't you? That's why you were crying?" Kouga said with wide eyes as he looked down upon the small woman who flashed the biggest, most brownest innocent eyes she could at him. "Huh?" She said as she put her balled up fist to her mouth. "Don't pull that innocent role on me! I stripped ya naked! I saw that gun!"

Sango giggled. "I could never shoot you...that's why I was crying..." She said as the amusement drained from her face. "Huh?" Kouga said as he watched her face change. "Oops! I almost forgot. Kirara!" Sango yelled as the huge fire cat swooped down from the sky and scooped them both up on her back.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Kouga yelled sounding a bit surprised.

"Kirara follows me everywhere...Everywhere I am she is." Sango said as she patted Kirara on her side.

Kouga stared into space for a moment until it hit him "Wait a minute! You mean she was- you mean she saw-?! last night? When we-?! Creep!"

Kirara snarled, sounding a bit sarcastic. "Shut up! I'm a wolf demon! I don't need a ride from a _big, flying, yellow, furry_-!" Kouga growled and Sango giggled as the flew on into the horizon.

"I still wanna know what the hell that was all about last night? I mean Sango freaked out then Kouga sprung out of seat like someone just stuck him in the ass with a needle and ran off with her!" Inuyasha said as he pondered on the subject, pacing back in fourth. Kagome sat on the floor as she watched him, "Maybe they have some sort of secrete affaire going on! Rebels in love...that's so sweet!" She said as she pictured the pair together in her head. Inuyasha froze, "You have a very _twisted_ mind, Kagome."

"What?! It could happen!" Kagome yelled defensively as she pointed towards the hanyou. Inuyasha stared at her still locked in a frozen state, "Your hiding something from me aren't ya?" He finally asked. Kagome pondered, fiddling her fingers "Weeellllll...You see umm..." she smiled innocently. Inuyasha sniffed the air and then rolled his eyes, "Fuck..." Kagome's widened as she yelled "SIT!" And with that the hanyou went crashing to the ground with a yelp. Kagome hmped and began to storm off, "Honestly, Inuyasha! When did you become such a hentai?!" Inuyasha growled as he spit grass out his mouth, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY! I MEANT IT IN "FUCK! THAT WOLF IS COMING!"

Kagome blinked and then began to smile, "Oops! My bad!" Inuyasha glared, "You better be lucky I love you..."

"Aww aoin't that sweet _dog face_ has a sweet side!" Kouga yelled out as he leap upon a surprised Inuyasha's back, keeping him pinned below his feet. "Asshole!" Inuyasha yelled as he tossed Kouga off his back. "Calm down, idiot. I was just saying..." Kouga said as he landed flawlessly on his feet, Kirara landing beside him. Inuyasha's nose began to twitch as he began to furiously sniff the air, following the scent to Sango who bashfully blushed. "What?! K-Kagome? You were...right?!" Inuyasha yelled as he some what backed away from Sango. Kagome nodded and smiled, "Mhm."

"Hey dog face! Do me a favor and stay away from _my woman_..." Kouga said proudly as he assisted Sango off of Kirara.

Inuyasha still stood there, still twitching in shock.

"You gonna say something or what, Mutt?" Kouga smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest,

"You two-timing fucker!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Kouga.

Kouga lowered his eyes and sighed seemingly a bit annoyed, "I meant something a little less along those lines". Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms, "Heh I call them like I see them."

Kouga balled his fists, "Call em' like I see em' ..._bullshit_..." He grumbled as he tightened his fists. Inuyasha chuckled, "Kouga...the two timing leader of the most feral youkai wolf gangs in all of Tokyo...you should be ashamed." he said as he shook his head, smiling smugly. Kouga growled, "Two words, _puppy_! Kikyo and Kagome! And now...about Ayame...and my tribe..." Inuyasha growled but then stood ready to listen as Kouga explained.

Meanwhile, Kagome turned her attention to Sango. "Sooo...you guys...umm..."

"Yep." Sango answered a bit nonchalantly

"And he...you know?" Kagome fumbled with the ends of her skirt.

"Yep." Sango answered this time sounding a bit more interested in where the conversation was headed.

"So are you pregnant?" Kagome asked seeming more confident in her question.

Sango was a bit stunned by the question, "Uhh I...son't know...it just happened last night."

"Oh please! Like that was the first time you guys studied biology with him." Kagome scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Sango's eyes widened as she nearly fainted, "Wha- Whaa?"

Kagome smiled, wagging a finger in Sango's face "You know! Playing contact sports? Slapping skins? Playing poker?"

Sango blinked in confusion, staring at her strange friend. "Playing...poker?"

Kagome giggled. "You know, poke...her?"

Sango's face flushed bright red as the corners of her mouth twitched, "and here I thought you were innocent..."

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "I don't know...what do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked innocently, once again fiddling with her fingers, "Aboooout?"

"YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION?!"

After everything was explained and Kagome finally agreed to it they-Including Miroku and Shippou- all headed off to the Higurashi Shrine, where the well was located.

"This is it!" Kagome sang cheerfully as she looked down the dusty old well. Inuyasha looked towards Sango, "You sure about this? I can't guarantee things will be the same in the feudal era..."

Sango nodded, "Positive...I can continue to find a way to resurrect Kohaku...and Kouga could have his tribe back...and Ayame...well that bitch won't know a thing..." Kouga smirked and looked at a Sango, a seductive growl erupting from his throat, "Feisty. I like that in a woman..."

"That's...that's just...ew." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Miroku shook his head, "I have to agree with you on this one, Inuyasha. I pictured things just now that I feel suddenly horrified from."

Kouga glared at them both but specifically at Miroku seeing him as a threat towards Sango's love, "Yeah...your Mom horrified me first time I saw her!" Kouga said nonchalantly as he smirked.

Miroku glared slightly, "Well, well...that was rather rude, now wasn't it?"

Inuyasha huffed, Let's get this over with already!" Kagome nodded in agreement as she scooped up Shippou and grabbed onto Sango's hand and jumped in.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga on his ride side then Miroku on his left, "Well...this is going to haunt me for the rest of my immortal life but the both of you, take my hands..." Miroku tgrabbed onto Inuyasha's hand quickly the the duo looked over to Kouga who stood there arms folded and slightly pouting. "Take it! What are you waiting for you idiotic wolf!"

Kouga looked from the corner of his eye at Inuyasha then back down at his hand, "Hell no."

"Just do it!" Inuyasha snarled as he angrily held out his hand.

Kouga lazily looked down at Inuyasha's hand, "...Kill yourself."

"Stubborn ass..."Inuyasha growled as he snatched Kouga's hand and lept into the well. "How about I kill you when we get back to the feudal era and I get Tetsusaiga back, Huh?! Smartass!?"

"There you are! What took so long?!" Kagome exclaimed as pointed toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha scoffed, "Not my fault! It's that mangy wolf's fault!" he yelled as he looked towards Kouga's direction but nearly fell over when he saw he wasn't there, "What the-?!"

"Kouga? Who's that?..." Kagome said as shestared blankly.

Inuyasha scratched his head "What? What was I saying?"

"You spoke of somebody named Kouga..." Miroku said as he slowly approached the group.

Sango glared sharply at everyone, balling her fists so hard she thought she drew blood, "That's not funny so cut it out! IDIOTS!"

The group was in shock, including Inuyasha, as Sango- Kirara on shoulder- stormed off in direction towards the village."Y-Yeah! Well atleast I'm not a sassy blobber mouth like you, Ms. Know-it-all! Get back here when i'm talking to you, Sango!" Inuyasha huffed as he ran after Sango. Miroku, Kagome and Shippou shook their heads and followed slowly.

_'What the HELL is going on here? Do they really not know who Kouga is? Did something happen? And why are we already in our usual feudal era cloths? God, this is all my fault...'_ Sango thought to herself as she continued on in front of the gang.

"What do you think is up with Sango?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she caught up to him. Inuyasha shook his head, "I have no clue...last thing I remember is fighting this fighting Sesshomaru...and using the Windscar..." Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that's the last thing I remember too..." she said then she came to a halt. "What's wrong? What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped also. "It's very slight...but I think i sense a jewel shard nearby..." She said I she stood still, concentrating. "Are you sure? What direction? Can you tell?"

Sango continued ahead, her mind completely clouded until she heard the familiar sounds of wolves barking. "Huh?! Is that...? Wolves? Kouga!" She yelled as she ran faster towards the village.

"H-Huh?! Hey Sango! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled as he and the others hurried after her.

Once they arrived to the village everyone was shocked to see bodies all scattered across the ground.

"A massacre!" Miroku yelled as he observed the area. "Hey! Is anyone here left alive?!" Shippou yelled as he too examined the area. Sango looked over the ground over only to stifile a gasp. "Paw prints?!" She held her hand over her mouth in shock as her eyes began to tremble, fighting tears. _'This is it...this was the first time we met Kouga,,,meaning,,,something horrible did happen when we went through that well...' _She thought to herself as she stepped back some.

"There are wolf tracks everywhere!" Shippou yelled as Inuyasha quickly recovered his Tetsusaiga sticking up out of the dirt. "There must have been a great deal of them! Think they were processed by the jewel shard Kagome sensed earlier?" Miroku asked as he looked towards Inuyasha. "Hmph! Yeah probably." Inuyasha said as he looked back toward Miroku, "This slaughter has demon written all over it..."

At that moment they heard growls and looked up only to see that they were being surrounded by wolves. "Ahhh! Look out the wolves are surrounding us!" Shippou yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Heh, let's teach these wolves a lesson!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he began to crack his knuckles, readying his claws, "They're stray, looks like their leader isn't even here that means their useless in battle unless they are in a pack..." Sango slowly looked towards Inuyasha, horror filling her eyes, "N-No...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didin't hear her he ran towards the wolves an began the attack, striking them with his claws and sending them flying. At that moment more wolves attacked but Inuyasha clawed them too, taking out half of them.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Kagome asked, seeming concerned for her friend. Sango didn't respond she was in to great of shock all she could do was slowly shake her head.

Having enough defeat the wolves ran to higher grounds, gathering in a circle and began to howl which traveled through the lands.

Kagome gasped. "I can sense a shikon jewel shard...and it's coming in fast!" She said as she turned her head in the sensed direction. Miroku and Sango quickly turned their heads in that direction also, Sango's eyes filled with horror. At that moment a speeding whirlwind came spinning into view causing the group to cover their eyes to avoid getting dust in them. As soon as the dust had cleared the group gasps when they saw a young demon standing there. Sango's eyes widened "Kouga..." She whispered to herself stepping back even further.

Kouga looked around, disgusted by the sight of his slaughtered pack of wolves, "How dare you?" Kagome's eyes grew in shock as she saw he possessed 3 jewel shards. One in his right arm and two in each leg. "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?" Kouga asked, looking obviously pissed off. Kagome stared for a while, she knew she should warn Inuyasha about the strength of the demon "Inuyasha, look out! He has three sha-" "So your the one controlling this blood thirsty pack!" Inuyasha interrupted. "And your their executioner? Damn you _all _for killing my underlings, you will pay with your lives!" Kouga exclaimed as he folded his arms over his chest. Sango slowly began to step closer.

_He...doesn't recognize me..._She thought to herself as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Go on, try it! How many innocent lives have you and your mongrels destroyed?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped toward Kouga. "They needed to eat. Got a problem with that, Mutt face?" Kouga said nonchalantly not even once looking toward the woman he once loved. The fate he couldn't remember. "Did you just call me a mutt?!" Inuyasha yelled obviously feeling offended. "No, your right that would be an insult to canines. You smell much worst!" Kouga yelled back.

_'No, No, No!' _Sango mused, _'I can't let this happen...'_

Inuyasha gripped his sword "Don't like my smell? Well maybe I-"

"No Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she and Kirara ran in front of the surprised hanyou. "H-Huh? What? Out of my way, Sango!" Inuyasha demanded. "No Inuyasha...let me..." grabbed her Hiraikotsu, "I don't find it fair that you get all of the battles anyway..." Inuyasha smirked, "Alright, Sango I'll let you handle this moron..." Sango nodded as she turned to the some what surprised wolf demon.

_...i just hopes he recognizes me..._

"Well, well isn't this a surprise...Yor having a girl fight in your place? Weak move, puppy!" Kouga yelled as he examined Sango then it hit him. "What the hell?! She smells like...like..." Kouga said to himself as he sniffed the air. "Look out, Sango! He 's using the power of the shikon jewel! They're in her legs and right arm!" Kagome warned, hoping that would be enough to make Sango back down and let Inuyasha take over.

Kouga was baffled. First the girl with his scent all over her and now one that can sense jewel shards?

Sango reluctantly readied her hiraikotsu.

Kouga began to back away slowly, "You people are insane! I'm out of here!" he yelled as he jumped backwards on top of a building, "So long, mutt face!" he yelled as he turned into a went into his whirlwind and speeded away.

The group were shocked. "He ran away...?" Inuyasha question as he stared ahead in disbelief. Sango fell to her knees, _'he didn't...recgonize me...'_ she thought to herself as she too stared ahead in disbelief, only for her it was for different reasons.

END OF CHAPTER...UHHH...

Okay shame i remember that entire episode almost word for word lol R&R (read and review) if your want continuations...I stayed up all night to finish this for you guys.

Will Kouga ever recgonize the poor girl? Find out next chapter.

By a show of hands who loves Scott McNeil's voice? :D I sure as hell do.

Scott (In Koga's voice): "Kagome...You will be my bitch!"


End file.
